An Allegiant Ending
by hunter82699
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Veronica Roth's "Allegiant" in her Divergent series.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias's POV

I enter the Bureau and I see Christina standing there and I know she is waiting for me. "What's wrong?"

"It's Tris. She went into the Weapons room and there were gun shots." she stumbles behind tears. "I'm sorry."

I hold her hands tight with panic. "Christina what's happening?"

She looks up and the tears make her eyes a horrible painful red. "They don't know if she is going to make it. She isn't responding to anything and she is barely breathing and-"

I don't want to hear anymore. Tris is fine. She is going to be awake and looking at me with her ravens gracing her collarbone and her blonde hair will be ruffled. She'll say that there was nothing to worry about and that we all need to hold more faith in her.

I sprint down the hall to where everyone surrounds a door. Cara sits away from the crowd, head in her hands and her body shaking violently.

"Four. Don't." Cara shouts as I push my way through the crowd. Everyone makes their way for me, but when I make it to the door it is locked, yet I see her. She lies there with blood stains and her limbs hang lifeless over the bed.

I catch a doctors eyes. "Let me in!"

"She is a suspect in a recent crime." her voice is muffled and small.

"Alright." And then I bust my shoulder against the door. I opens and slams against the wall. I guess the Bureau doesn't splurge on good doors. "Is she going to be okay?" by lungs are heaving and I can taste the sweat on my top lip. I go over and grab her hand, but then the female doctor comes and sticks an IV in it.

She looks kindly at me now, though. She is the only thing calm in the room. "You can't get in the way now. Come and sit over here." it's hard to let go of Tris, but I do sit down while everyone around rushes with tools and bags. "Are you sure you want to see this all?"

"No. But I have to be here."

"Why don't you stay over this way in this room. You can see and hear everything."

"Why are you doing this for me?" I know I must look pathetic.

"I know you Tobias. You are kind with a good heart. Yes bad decisions have taken hold of you."

"Wait hold on here. You know me?" she doesn't scare me she actually looks caring.

"I'm Doctor Brayden. I've studied you and Beatrice from the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Tris's POV

I saw my mom and I was ready to follow her. I was ready to let go of my life because I knew I did everything I could. Was my everything not good enough? Why is my mother gone when she implied I was to go with her? I'm supposed to be dead. Dead like my father and Will and Tori. Dead as in gone from this life and on to something else, if something else even exists.

Now all I see is blackness and there is no sound other than what is a constant, faint beep in the distance beeping in a rhythmic pattern. I wait and wait and wait for something to pull me out. I know this can't be death because death is peace and I'm at anything but peace. I'm alone and am left waiting for something that may never come.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Tobias's POV

"No offense Doctor Brayden, but I'm not very trusting in strangers. Especially strangers from this place that put Tris in the position she is in now." She and I sit across from each other outside of Tris's room where everything has been good so far. So far. This doesn't stop me from glancing up to get a look through the window, or stop my hands from sweating and slightly shaking. Maybe now knowing I'm not divergent has made me weak. I know it's driven me to things I should have never considered. Maybe since I'm no longer divergent, I am no longer brave. I don't feel brave.

"You might consider me a stranger Tobias. But, you are no stranger to me." She smiles like we know each other. I don't like the way she says my name either. She lets it slowly roll off of her tongue and out into the air like its some special word. It's not special. Four was special. He was Dauntless and brave. Tobias was scared of his father and is scared now.

"You're critical of me. Are you not?" she asks.

"You gave me information I don't know how to use." I decide to respond with. "I don't know who you are or why you know me. And right now I can't focus well on this matter because all I can think about is my girlfriend being poked and sewn and how she may die and how my best friends brother may die. I can't stop thinking about…"

"Death." she finishes.

"Yes."

"Death is frightening. You were supposed to ignore it in your faction. Maybe you are realizing everyone has more fears than they think they do."

"You seem to know me better than I know myself."

"It's very possible I do. I probably have notebooks stuffed with information about you somewhere around here. If you don't mind me saying so, I'm very proud of what you have become. What both of you have become." and she crosses her legs tapping one toe on the floor.

"What? A martyr and a self absorbed idiot."

"Well…" she says, but can't finish because the constant beeping that's been in the background is now faster and there are loud voices in Tris's room.

I jump up from my seat and go to the window. I can't see her. All i see are people in masks and gloves grabbing, pumping and running.

"Tris!" I yell.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Tris's POV

There's pain. All sorts of it rushing through me. Physical pain, and emotional pain. Mostly guilt is what consumes me. I feel guilty for everything I've done since the time of my aptitude test. For the deaths I've caused. The cause of my own almost death is actually the least painful of them all because it doesn't fill me with anguish.

I've loved him for a short while, Tobias. And being where we were when I left was not how I wanted it all to end. That punches me with guilt.

When they say young love doesn't last they don't usually use near death experiences as a factor in that equation. To be honest our experiences together have made us closer. Well, until recently when they almost tore us apart.

I've tried to understand where he's coming from. How him finding out he's not truly divergent has affected him. But, there's this brick wall standing between me and and my understanding even though I'm begging for the wall to crumble. I guess it all did start when I was jealous of Nita. I thought he was making all the wrong decisions because of her. Maybe he made them because of me. I wasn't there for him like I should've been. I know I could do better if given the chance again.

Then there's Uriah and his coma. I can imagine the guilt falling on Tobias's shoulders. I mean Zeke is his best friend and he let him down. The guilt swirling inside of his stomach making him explode.

Emotions can always get the better of a person when they push them too far.

I know that I'm not leaving today. Maybe I won't leave for a very long time, but am I ready to face everything I thought was behind me. The hardest thing sometimes is letting go. What happens when letting go becomes letting back in? I don't know yet. But, I'm going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Tobias's POV

I have a rage that is fueled by the idiocy of this place. The place trying to save Tris. Her heart was failing, but they got it back under control. The Dr. has left me to be by myself to relax and she said she'd explain things when I had a more even head. I hope she realizes that if Tris dies I might never have an even head again.

When I asked a nurse what had happened when the monitor kept rapidly beating, she said, "She's defiantly a fighter, she is. The body made a decision right then and there. It was going to leave us, but then at the last minute decided this world was worth holding onto for some reason. You should be proud."

Proud of what, though? Proud that she's not dead. How can I myself be proud of such a thing?

In my head if she wakes up I know the first thing that I will tell her. That I was wrong, because I was in so many ways. Then she'd smile and say some quirky joke and we'd get out of this place and move on like nothing ever happened. But then there is still the scar she'll hold from the bullet. There will be that boy in a coma. There will be a society of chaos back home. And there will be the memories. Why does memory serum come to mind. Not that I'd ever use it, but I understand why Peter did.

Maybe we'd find another place away from the idea of divergence and our unforgiving past. Maybe finally we could find a sense of safety. We could find hope.

Christina has visited me a couple times, but I'm not really civilized enough yet to bond with friends. I think she could sense that and left almost as quickly as she came.

I see her walking up the halls now. This time she's carrying a tray of food, and a determined smile. "You need to eat something." she says.

"Not hungry." I respond.

"That's because your emotions are replacing your feeling of hunger. One of your fears may not be starvation, but that doesn't mean that it still can't hurt you." and she forces a smile.

So, I take a slice of bread and take a huge bite out of it, and while I eat it I can't help but think, Amity. Now that the food is in my stomach i do realize how hungry I really am.

Christina eats some too. Her eyes are puffy from tears and her body looks limp in a way maybe from lack of sleep. Sometimes I try to remember all of them when I first met them. Tris was the first jumper, and Christina was the first to talk smart to me, with her still lingering Candor ways. They were all so innocent then. Dauntless training wasn't just about making them pass initiation. It was about making them stronger physically and mentally.

When they all came to me, they all had a sense of bravery in their veins. But, after truly becoming Dauntless, they weren't just brave, they were strong.

"You don't need to hold everything over on yourself, you know." She interjects between mouthfuls of food. "You've done so much for all of us, and I don't think you've realized it." I look at her to see if she's kidding or not. "Then again," she continues, "maybe we just never said thank you."

"I've brought so many people so many hardships."

"Yeah, maybe, but you have also saved so many people, Four."

"Clearly not enough."

She tenses at these words. I feel selfish saying this to her, because I know she's lost Will, and I know what he meant to her. But, Tris and I have been through too much for us to go on without each other. If she dies, I die too.

She grabs my hand which surprises me. "Don't lose hope, when there is so much to be gained."

"Where is this hope?" I ask her. "Because we thought it was beyond the fence and look where we are now."

She thinks on this for a minute. "Well," and she pauses. "I would like to think that hope always lies in the future. And since there is so much ahead of us, I think out there somewhere, there is hope waiting."

"You really do, do you?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to see that future. But, not if everyone we love isn't in it. Cause what I've come to learn is there is no future with no love. And Christina how can we possibly move on with the loss dragging at our backs?"

"The future is the way it is, so we can leave our pasts. Eventually, Four, even though it seems impossible, the pain we've encountered in our short lives will be nothing but a memory. The sting will be there when we remember them, but the sting will become less and less because we will find new reasons to live."

"What if I don't. What if I don't find a new reason to live?" I ask as she stands with the tray in hand.

"We will search and search until you do, because if there is anything that I've learned from the factions it's this; We all have the ability inside of us to be brave, smart, selfless, honest, and kind. No matter if we are divergent or not. And if we can be all of those things then there will always be a reason to live. If we are all of those things, then there nothings impossible and there is more beyond the fence and beyond this place. It's just a whole other journey waiting for us."

And with that she leaves and I'm still here, stuck with that in my head. Is it true that we are all capable of being divergent? Is divergence not just a term used by scientists to describe genetics, but a choice that can be taken?

A choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Tris's POV

I'm close. Maybe too close. Balancing between reality and something else. I want reality, but not in the same way I want that something else. How can two choices seem so right for me?

One life there is Tobias and a life we could live together.

Another life there is my mom, my dad, Tori, and all of the friends I've lost.

It would be helpful to know which choice is better for me. Or maybe it really comes down to what is better for the people I love. Would it be selfish to leave a world that maybe I'm just not finished with yet? To leave people who are not done with me yet.

I can see something in the distance, and voices grow louder, voices I don't recognize. This isn't just my choice anymore. This is something that I've decided and something that's been decided for me. This is my future and there is no turning back. And here it comes.


End file.
